The present invention relates to a display device that displays an image and/or picture by means of light emitted from a plurality of light sources.
In recent years, many lighting systems use light emitting diodes (LEDs) in order to meet the requirements for power savings, and such a system has a plurality of LEDs arranged in a shape of a lattice each of which is a point light source. For a lighting system that obtains an illuminating light by projecting the light from the light sources toward a front side, it is required to distribute an amount of light as uniformly as possible over an entire area of a predetermined range.
To that end, as described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2013-098083 bulletin, for example, the lighting systems are provided with various kinds of reflector plates that control distribution directions of the light from each of the LEDs. The reflector plates are disposed in such a manner as to surround peripheral sides of the respective LEDs, and are provided with reflecting surfaces of high reflectivity that are inclined so as to reflect the light emitted from the respective LEDs to the front side. The light emitted from each LED is distributed to the front side of the lighting system either directly or after having been reflected by the reflecting surface (s) of the reflector plate(s).
However, in conventional lighting systems, the reflecting surfaces of the reflector plates are each configured so as to reflect the amount of light emitted from each of the LEDs as uniformly as possible over their respective entire surfaces, thereby giving the respective entire surfaces a look of brightness with a homogeneous gradation when viewed directly.
The present invention is directed to providing a display device capable of giving gradations to the light projected from each of a plurality of light sources and thereby capable of improving a rendering functionality through the creation of a feeling of depth when viewed directly.